Mystery from the Ocean
by Mindylynn
Summary: Sequel to More than Friends, A picnic on the beach turns into something more for the group of friends.
1. Chapter 1

Steve and Amanda had been seeing each other, as more than friends, for a couple of months whenever their schedules would permit. They hadn't seen each other, except at the hospital for a couple of days. Steve had a couple of days off coming up and suggested to Amanda they take C.J. to the beach for a picnic on one of those days. Jessie, Steve's best friend, overheard them and wanted to come along, when Mark heard he didn't want to be left out either. Not exactly what Steve had hoped for, but still wasn't too bothered by it, since Jessie was like a brother and he and his dad were close. This entire group was his family. At that thought, he thought how he and Amanda had developed a deep respect, turning to friendship over the years and now maybe something even more.

When the day of the picnic arrived, Steve and Mark had gotten all the food ready and as soon as Jessie, Amanda and C.J. arrived they walked to the beach, set up blankets and chairs. Soon C. J. had Steve and Jessie building a sand castle with him. Amanda looked on the scene and sighed contentedly. How could she have been so lucky, Steve was becoming more than a friend and Jessie was like a little brother to her.

After the sand castle and picnic lunch was done C.J. wanted to wade in the ocean, so Steve and Jessie took him to the edge. As the water lapped up to his feet he'd shriek with delight and run back to his mom, on to return again for the next wave. As a bigger wave came in Steve notices something floating in the water, when recognition dawned on him he hollered at Jessie to take C.J. to his mom. Noting the tone of Steve's voice he didn't question he just scooped C.J. up and ran with him back to Amanda. This got the attention of all the adults in the group.

Mark rushed to see what was going on; as he approached he could see it as a body, but Steve was on his knees, starting CPR. Mark ran and started breathing while Steve continued CPR. Steve said he felt a heart beat at first, but it had stopped. He was still alive, although it was obvious whoever it was had been shot in the leg and who knew how long he had been in the water. He was barely hanging on. Steve yelled for Amanda to call 911. Amanda took off with C.J. to the beach house to make the phone call, not having brought her phone to the beach.

After the EMT's defibrillated the man his heart started pumping on his own again. They rushed him off to the hospital. Mark followed while Steve and Jessie searched the any clues to the identity of the man. Of course, the didn't find anything. They headed back to the beach house.

Steve apologize to Amanda, as he took her into a bear hug, about the ruined picnic. She said the morning was great, thanked him for protecting C.J. form the sight and told him it wasn't his fault. Steve needed to get to the hospital to see if the victim survived and was awake and could tell him anything. He gave Amanda a kiss and said he'd make it up to her. Amanda decided she'd drop C.J. at the sitters and go to the hospital to see if she could find any information that would help Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital the doctor's were able to stabilize the man and send him to ICU, but he hadn't regained consciousness. Steve took the man's clothes into evidence and sent them over to the lab. He decided to have another look along the beach and he needed a run anyway and though he could do both.

After running to the site he methodically covered about 50 yards, he did pick up a wallet with no ID in it but a number. It was a long shot, but he thought it would be worth a call. He headed back to the beach house. On his way back another jogger nearly ran him over. They both said excuse me and continued on. The other jogger smirked as he ran past; having got a good look at Steve and after a few yard turned and followed.

Mark, Jesse and Amanda were already at the house when he returned. The man had regained consciousness for a brief time, but could only tell them his first name, Gary. Steve tried the number he'd found in his wallet; all he go was a woman's voice, no name, telling him to leave a message and she'll get back. He called to have another detective start tracing the phone number.

After dinner Jesse left, as he has an early shift the next day. Amanda left soon after to pick up C.J. Steve and Mark discussed the case.

"Someone had to have shot him, where the gunshot wound was it would have been hard for it be self inflicted, which means there's a shooter still out there." Steve said.

"If that's the case and he knows he survived, Gary could still be in danger," commented Mark.

"I've already asked for a guard to be placed on his room. There are a lot of questions and few answers, where was he shot, how far did he drift, when, who is he, why?" Steve questioned.

Mark offered," I'll get a hold of the oceanography department at the college and see if I can talk to an expert about currents an see if we can determine about where he went into the water."

"That would be great Dad, I have to start interviewing those that live nearby, see if they saw anything. I doubt it; but it has to be done."

As they turned out the lights and headed to bed, the same guy that ran into Steve on the beach was watching the house. He now knew after some research, that a LAPD detective lived there with his father. That complicated things a bit. He had hoped the ones who rescued Gary would just be good Samaritans, but now he was worried they'd start investigating. Even though he didn't think he left any clues, Gary was still alive, another complication. Since there was a guard on his room he knew thy were investigating. At least Gary didn't know his real name, he had used an alias when doing business with Gary.

He thought he could delay things until he could finish his deal, get the money and leave town. He'd wait a couple and hours and put his plan into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mark and Steve left at the same time, Mark following Steve. As they were pulling onto the interstate ramp Steve's car went out of control and started swerving, the brake lights were coming on, but the car wasn't slowing. Mark, being right behind him, watched in horror as the car left the road, hit the guard rail, flipped twice and landed 50 yards down the embankment. Mark stopped his car and ran to the Steve. Luckily, it had landed right side up.

"Steve, Steve, are you all right?"

"Umm…." Steve moaned, just barely conscious.

Mark fumbled in his pocket for his phone, pulled it out and called 911.

"This is Dr. Sloan, I need an ambulance and police at the on ramp from Malibu to the interstate, advise Dr. Jesse Travis at Community General Hospital I'll be bringing a patient in."

He hung up and began to assess Steve's injuries. Cut on the forehead above his right eye, ragged breathing, he undid the seatbelt, but couldn't get Steve out as the steering wheel was wedged against his middle. He could tell Steve probably had a broken rib or two, a possible broken left arm and only responded in moans, he wasn't really conscious.

He heard sirens and was relieved paramedics and the fire department were there. They'd be able to get Steve out. Steve was regaining consciousness.

"Dad…", Steve moaned. Mark put his hand on his forehead "SHHH, helps here."

"Check …car… something … wrong.. can't steer, no brakes." Steve gasped between pained breathes.

"Yeah, Yeah I will" ark got out of the way so they could get Steve out.

"I'm a doctor, " Mark informed them and gave them the run down on Steve's condition.' They got an I.V. going; his arm splinted and loaded into the ambulance. Before following the ambulance, he remembered to tell the police what Steve had told him about the possible tampering.

Jesse met them at the hospital and took over Steve's care. He'd also told Amanda – they transferred him to a treatment bed, Jesse checked his pupils – concussion, abdomen seemed alright, although bruised from the steering wheel and seatbelt, and a broken left arm His left ankle was swollen x-rays would tell the story.

As Steve was taken to x-ray, Jesse told Amanda and Mark about the injuries. He'll need some time to recover and he'll be hurting for a while; but he'll be fine. If we can keep him down long enough to heal. I'll keep him here at least overnight.

"We'll just have to make him behave, but it may take all of us," joked Mark with some relief.

Steve's arm was broken just below the elbow, he had one broken rib and his ankle had a hairline fracture. After a day or tow he'd be able to walk, with a boot, on it. The arm was casted, his ribs wrapped and he was settled into a room. Mark and Amanda entered.

Amanda took the hand on his good arm. "How're you doing?"

" A little sore, but alright. I think the headaches the worst."

Mark added,"You have a concussion and the rest you know and I know, as your father, you are hurting more than a little and you will rest and get better."

"Any word on what happened to the car?"

"Detective Smith said it looks like the break line and power steering lines were nicked, on purpose, to gradually leak. I think they planned for you to loose control at a high rate of speed."

"It's got to be connected to the body we found on the beach, but I don't know how."

"That's not your problem anymore, Detective Smith will take car of it and he said he'd keep us informed. You need to heal."

"I can't just lie here," he tried to sit up, but everything started to spin. He laid back down and said,"Well, maybe I can lie here for just a little while until the room quits spinning."

Mark and Amanda laughed and left him to try to get some sleep.

Mark could see Amanda was having a hard time not crying, he pulled her into a hug. "It will be alright."

"I.., we could have lost him today."

"I know, I know, but we didn't.":


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Detective Smith came to see Steve. Steve was just finishing his breakfast and pestering Jesse to let him go home.

"Steve, you know I can't do that without someone to stay with you. You can't walk for a few days even with a boot and you can't use crutches with your broken arm. Your dad is on call today."

Amanda entered, "I can take him home after lunch; I cleared my schedule for the afternoon." This caused Steve to give a weak smile.

"I have some news," Detective Sloan cleared his throat and began, "Gary awoke and while some of the memories are fuzzy he did remember he was working on the docks, when a driver for Seafood Imports didn't show up; so he offered to deliver their shipment, so the food wouldn't spoil. Only when he go to the address it wasn't a restaurant, the next thing he remembers is waking up here. He remembers it was an old strip mall near the locks. He can't remember the address. We check and his story checks out."

Steve added, "I would bet it wasn't seafood he delivered and the others, not recognizing him decided he was a liability. They must know I found the body and was investigating and sabotaged my car to slow things down, they must plan on leaving the area soon."

"That's the assumption we're working with."

"Thanks for updating me, what's the next move."

"We have uniforms searching for the strip mall.

After lunch Amanda, got Steve home and settled in a recliner. She'd persuaded him to take the pain meds and he'd fallen into a restless sleep. He awoke with a start.

"Amanda, bring me my phone," he hollered and than added , "please."

"What are you alright?"

"I just remembered the location of an abandoned strip mall that a warehouse had been built in front of, but they didn't bother tearing down the strip mall. It's not noticeable from the street anymore; I need to call Detective Smith."

While Steve was relaying this information, Mark came home. Steve begged them to drive him over there. Mark and Amanda refused until Steve tried to get in the wheelchair by himself and tipped himself and the chair over. Luckily, no more injuries aside from some bruises. Figuring Steve would be safer taking a drive they loaded him into the car. "We ARE keeping our distance; only observing," Mark said firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

With difficulty Mark and Amanda got Steve in the car; Steve was breathing hard from the exertion. Steve directed them to the strip mall. The police were already there. Mark got out to talk to the detectives. Soon detectives Smith walked over to talk with Steve in the car.

"First of all, what are you doing here?" Detective Smith chastised Steve for coming.

"I wanted to see what you found."

"It couldn't wait for a phone call, I told you I'd keep you informed. You are in no condition to be here."

"Since I'm here, what did you find?"

"It was definitely not seafood that was being delivered. The place is filled with boxes of cocaine. It looks like they package it up here. Clever. Out of the way, pack it in the middle of boxes of fish. NO one is here thought"

"At least we know why Gary was shoot and left for dead in the ocean."

Mark added, "Based on the current information I got from the local college, he would have been dumped in the ocean not far from here."

"There's a small walk down to the shore about two blocks from here. Easy to tie off a small boat. I'll send someone to check for you," added Detective Smith. "Now, go home, I"ll let you know what we find."

Amanda asked, "Satisfied Steve, will you please go home now. You're not looking so well, I know you're in pain, I can tell from the way your face is all scrunched up."

"I do no scrunch."

Mark and Amanda laughed.

Steve had fallen asleep by the time they wove through the police cars to get to the road. Mark said, "Since he's sleeping how about stopping just for a look?"

Curiosity got the best of Amanda so she said, "ok."

Since Steve was sleeping Mark and Amanda walked down to the dock, there was the boat. An unmarked police car was there so they knew they were searching the boat. Mark hopped on board, He was met by an officer he knew.

"Mark, you shouldn't be here…"

"I know, you know how curious I am and whoever is behind this nearly killed Steve ad since I'm a police consultant, can you tell me what you found."

"Well, we found proof that this boat was probably the one Gary was shot on. Registration belongs to a Mitchell Johansen. Nobody's here, though."

Unseen by Mark and the officer Mitchell had been watching, He vowed to take care of the snooping Sloan's tonight. He'd have to leave town quickly after, good thing he always carried on extra identity with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fixed a couple of typing errors, I know there's still some loose ends. I'm not sure how to tie them all up. I will let it sit for awhile and hopefully return to it.**

Late that night Mark had just fallen asleep after making sure Steve was settled in the guest room. Steve couldn't navigate down the stairs to his apartment. Mark also made sure Steve took his pain meds.

Mark heard a bump from the guest room; thinking Steve had woke up, but wondering why he wasn't still sleeping with the pain meds he'd been given. As Mark groggily wondered into the guest room he instantly woke up as a man, with a knife at Steve's throat, peered at him. "Not a step closer. You have meddled enough; if the police have to focus on two more murders it give me time. Time that I need," hissed Mitchell.

"Now you don't want to make it worse by adding two murders to it; right now you only have two attempted murders. A murder of a police officer could get you executed.," Mark tried to keep his voice calm.

Steve slowly awoke through this exchange. He grabbed the knife to wrestle it away. Not having a lot of strength Mitchell was able to keep ahold. Steve elbowed him in the gut. He was then able to knock the knife from his hand. Mark scooped it up. Mark had called 911 during this struggle. Steve was able to get his handcuffs from the nightstand next to the bed, hand them to Mark to cuff Mitchell then waited. Steve was breathing heavy from the pain after the tussle. Mark soothed and calmed him by rubbing circles on his back.

By the next day, Amanda was fussing over Steve as he rested on the couch; upset by another close call. The police had recovered all the goods. Gary was doing better and expected, after some therapy, to make a complete recovery.

Steve said, "Amanda I hate to see you upset; maybe.. now, I don't want this… but would it be better not to see me anymore… in a dating sense."

Amanda, shocked, punched his good arm, "Now Steve Sloan, I knew your profession I knew the risks. Yes, I will worry, yes, I will be upset when you're hurt. But it would hurt me even more to not have you in my life at all."

"Really, I just want you to be happy."

"I am"

She leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, Amanda… I'm glad you feel that way. I really want this … us to work."

"So do I, now rest – when I pick up C.J. from school he wants to see you and you won't get any rest then, so now's your chance to rest."

Steve pulled her onto the couch. She curled up next to him and they were soon both asleep.


End file.
